


Zapchany zlew

by Regalia1992



Category: The Husband's Story - Norman Collins
Genre: Bitch Beryl, Cheating, F/M, Prompt Fic, a Cliff nie utrzymie kutasa w spodniach, bo Beryl to zdradliwa dziwka, books books booooooks ;), forma krótka, hydraulik za trzy grosze, tekst własny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Beryl ma problem - zapchał się zlew. Kto inny, jak nie Cliff, poratuje ją w tej sytuacji?





	Zapchany zlew

**Author's Note:**

> Kto nie zna książki (warto przeczytać!)- trochę wam opowiem. Cliff to przyjaciel rodziny i kochanek Beryl. Stanley to ciapowaty pantoflarz/mąż Beryl. A Beryl jest jest typowym babskiem spod bogatego, rodzinnego klosza. Ocha i acha przez cała książkę i jeszcze bezczelnie oskarża Stanleya o zdradę, kiedy sama pierdoli się na wakacjach z Cliffem, taka dobra z niej żona.
> 
> Tekst został zainspirowany akcją promptu na fejsbuku w polskiego grupie zrzeszającej autorów z AO3. Część 13. Zapchany zlew.

Beryl wiedziała, że jeśli nie weźmie sprawyw swoje ręce, to Stanley, jej niebywale nieporadny mąż nigdy nie przyłoży ręki do naprawy zlewu. Doprawdy, ten człowiek nie robił nic dla dobra ich rodziny, tylko praca w Admiralicji i fotografia była mu w głowie.

Już od dwóch dni prosiła go, mówił mu _Stanley, trzeba naprawić kran w kuchni, zapchał się i nie działa_ , a on nadal nie miał czasu, by poświęcić choć chwilkę i zerknąć, co się stało. Odpowiedział jej, by wezwała hydraulika. Hydraulika, phi! Na hydraulika pieniądze to się znajdą, ale na nową apaszkę i malinowe buciki i torebeczkę do tego, na to pieniędzy to Stanley nie ma. Doprawdy, jej mąż bywał czasem tak bardzo ... nieżyciowy.

Ten zlew doprowadzał ją do szału i nie mogła czekać ani chwili dłużej. Chwyciła więc za słuchawkę i wykręciła numer Cliffa. Chwilę czekała, nim w słuchawce odezwał się uwodzicielski baryton.

\- Tak?

\- Cliff? — spytała. — To ja, Beryl.

\- Beryl, kochanie — powiedział Cliff. — Czy coś się złego stało? Ostatnio tak rzadko dzwonisz...

\- Ach, Cliff, nic złego się nie stało. Tylko wiesz, jak bardzo zapracowany jest Stan, jego posada wymaga od niego tak wielkiego poświęcenia... No i on nie ma czasu, a kran w kuchni nie chce działać i może miałbyś chwilę, by do nas zerknąć? — spytała. — Nie wiem, doprawdy nie wiem, woda nie chce spływać, może trzeba będzie go przeczyścić....

Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza. Beryl chwyciła wolną ręką pukiel włosów i zaczęła okręcać go wokół palca. Od ostatniej wizyty u pana Downligna włosy urosły jej o całe dziesięć centymetrów. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż to niewybaczalne zaniedbanie, jednak nie miała czasu, by odwiedzić starzejącego się fryzjera. No i jeszcze Stanley mógłby znów zacząć narzekać, że wydaje pieniądze na niepotrzebne sprawy.

\- Oczywiście kochana, że przyjadę i pomogę ci z tym zlewem. Myślę, że będziemy musieli _dogłębnie_ sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Możliwe, że trzeba będzie całkowicie _rozebraći_ ten zlew... — powiedział, sugestywnie akcentując czynności niekoniecznie związane z hydrauliką.

\- Och Cliff, jak dobrze, że cię mam — odpowiedziała kobieta. — Więc, o której mam się ciebie spodziewać? ... O szóstej, tak? ... Nie, nie, Stanley wciąż będzie w pracy, a mała Marleen uparła się, by nocować u przyjaciółki. Zatem widzimy się o szóstej.

Beryl odłożyła słuchawkę na widełki i spojrzała na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Zegar wskazywał pierwszą dwadzieścia sześć. Gdyby szybko zadzwoniła do pana Downlinga i umówiła się z nim na pierwszą trzydzieści, to prawdopodobnie o drugiej czterdzieści pięć jej nowa fryzura byłaby gotowa. Miałaby jeszcze sporo czasu, by wpaść do pobliskiego sklepiku, kupić butelkę szampana, gotowe serowe koreczki i kilka innych niezbędnych wiktuałów.

\- Tylko co ja na siebie założę? — westchnęła.


End file.
